Been Here All Along
by xxTrueLovesFirstKissxx
Summary: Mikan is devastated when someone important to her dies. Who will be able to help her? Will she ever be okay?  A little NxM. but please Review. One-Shot XD


**Hi minna! wuzz upp, as usual i don't own GA, but man if did the things i would do *laughs evilly* **

**Anyway enjoy, i did this cause i was inspired to**

My name is Mikan Sakura, I am thirteen years old, and I am an average girl with average friends, with an normal life. Or so I thought.

I used to be cheerful and bubbly,but ever since "that" incident happened. My world fell apart. HE died.

Even though my best friends Hotaru and Ruka hug me and comforts me nothing works.

I'm lifeless, i am no longer that dense, happy go lucky girl anymore. Nothing feels right , without him.

I no longer greet the class in the morning, or talk on and on, or even smile.

But one night, a friend of mine came to my room while i was crying.

"Don't cry" he said in a gentle voice

But all that did was make me cry even more. HE meant everything to me, HE was my whole life, now he was gone, a memory of the past.

"Arigato" I said when i finally stopped crying. his shirt was wet, because i clung on to him the whole time.

"Tsk, you sure are a little girl" He smirked

"..."

"you look ugly when you cry"

"..."

"I want to see you smile Mikan" He whispered

slowly, very slowly i made a small smile. He smiled back

"Arigato Natsume" And with that he was gone.

Later on, i grabbed my guitar and starting singing.

_Mmm. yeaah_  
_Sunrise and I lifted my head_  
_Then I smiled at your picture sittin' next to my bed_  
_Sunset and you're feelin' okay_  
_Cause you smile at the letter that I sent you today_

I missed him so much, i remembered the time he left me to go to America. I was little at the time and cried miserably. But still he smiled and said "It's ok sweetheart, i'll always be with you. kay"

"Promise to e-mail me everyday?" i said

"Promise" And he made interwined his pinky with mine to show he meant it.

_Can't wait till I see you again_  
_And we'll both say remember when_  
_The band played on the 4th of July_  
_And you held me on your shoulders way up high_

He promised me, he pinky sweared. He said he would always be there for me.

I waited days and nights for him.

Waited for the days we use to have, when we went to amusement park, just the two of us.

And at night i would pretend to sleep just so you would piggy back me all the wayy home.

_You're still there for me_  
_Where ever there might be_  
_And if an ocean lies between us_  
_I'll send a message across the sea_

I was on the verge of tears, but i held them back, smile Mikan, smile, i told myself.

I go to bed every night crying myself to sleep.

Praying to Kami-sama, let all this be a dream.

But every day I wake without hearing HIM yelling at me saying i'm late for school.

_That you can't sleep tonight, knowing it's alright_  
_I'll believe that you were listening to my song_  
_You're with me_  
_You've been here all along_

"Where ever you are, I hope your listening to this, dad.." I thought to my self

I couldn't hold it in anymore, a tear flew down my cheek

But i still smiled, for HIM.

He wouldn't be happy if he saw me like this

_Back then you walked me to school_  
_Tell me to be careful and to follow the rules_  
_Fast forward, you taught me to drive_  
_You gave me the keys and we went for a ride_

You always walked me to school, because mommy wasn't there. no mommy was never there.

So instead you were my mom, my brother, my firend, my whole life

And now your gone, my whole has disappeared before my eyes,

You were gonna teach me how to drive, to cook, to learn things i couldn't do. Now what do i do?

_And I can't wait till I see you again_  
_And we both say, remember when_  
_I'm holding on to moments like that_  
_I know that they're coming back_

Daddy, are you there are up there, are you happy?

Are you with mommy? How is she?

Now tears with flowing unconsicously and i could no longer smile.

So i gave one last breath and sang

_You're still there for me_  
_Where ever there might be_  
_And if an ocean lies between us_  
_I'll send a message across the sea_  
_That you can't sleep tonight, knowing it's alright_  
_I'll believe that you were listening to my song_  
_You're with me_  
_You've been here all along._

_All along, the way_  
_I keep you in my heart_  
_And in my breath_  
_You'll always be the one_  
_That cares the most_  
_Counting all the days_  
_I see you runnin' up to say_  
_I miss you (x2)_

_Your with me Cause your with me_

_You've been here all along (x2)_

I screamed my heart out in the last verse and cried myself to sleep once again

But i told myself before i went to sleep

that i would never cry again

Cause i know your unhappy to see me cry ,dad, so i will try my best to smile for you everyday

And i know i also made my friends worry

So i won't cry cause your still there, right next to me.

**How was it, man this made me kinda cry, but i'm okay, hehe. Sad right. i just had to write this to vent out my feelings. Not**

**that my dad is gone or anything. **

**RXR**


End file.
